


Oh My Glory Date

by KarsKars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance smut, M/M, Motorcycles, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsKars/pseuds/KarsKars
Summary: Keith and Lance go on their first date.





	Oh My Glory Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelamorrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelamorrison/gifts), [Blue_jbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_jbunny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh My Glory!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171251) by [Bang Bang Beef Keef (kelamorrison)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelamorrison/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef). 



> A sequel to '[Oh my Glory sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195332)' (Blue_jbunny) which is a sequel of '[Oh My Glory!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171251)' (Bang Bang Beef Keef (kelamorrison))

It took a minute or two ... ok admittedly it took an entire hour – before the reality of what had just happened fully sank in. _OH GOD_ , did he just agree to go on a date with a BOY? No, no he didn’t agree to one – he requested it! Ok a drunk and horny Lance was not a smart Lance. He started panicking as he walked down the path around the house, trying to sneak in the backdoor without waking up his parents, all the while having a mild crisis! _OH shit, oh shit, oh shit!!!_

“Busted!”  Veronica’s voice rang through the dark of his bedroom though it wasn’t more than a whisper. He jumped and had to clamp his own hand over his mouth to stop from shrieking. But that was a terrible idea – his hand smelled like the sweat from Keith’s back and damn did it do things to him.

He blinked as his older sister cleared her throat, reminding him of her presence. “Have a good night?” Was it possible for a voice to carry a wink? The lights were still off but he could hear the grin she was wearing through her words.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” He hissed the words through clenched teeth. She was always sticking her nose in where it didn’t belong.

“Relax, I’m actually looking out for you little bro. If, or more accurately WHEN, mom asks in the morning – tell her you were at Joey’s. I already spoke to him and he’s going to cover for you, got it?”

“Why? What’s in it for you?” This was dangerous territory, he didn’t want to owe her any favours and she was the type that would definitely collect. And now his cousin Joey knew? He was going to be bombarded with questions tomorrow; questions he was soooo not going to answer. But how much had she told him?

“Nothing, consider this a freebie.” She got up from his desk chair and crossed the room before pausing right beside him. “You might want to write his number down before it accidentally rubs off.”

_Oh good call!_ He thought as he rushed to the desk ………. Wait ……… did she say – HIS? Lance choked, he actually literally choked on his thoughts, spinning around to stare wide eyed at his sister. “How – what – no – how – I – um …” He sputtered, completely unable to get control of his brain which had ‘noped’ out of the situation.

“Dummy you forget who introduced you to that club! I go there all the time ya goof.”

“But, how – I don’t …” ok so brain function still hadn’t returned that’s just great. He was coming off so eloquently in this.

“I normally don’t pay any attention, but I saw you sitting at the bar checking your watch every 30 seconds and knew something was up.  Then I saw you rush to the bathroom and the super cute guy that was watching you jumped up immediately after. I didn’t think anything of it until you both exited at the same time, red faced, after waaaay too long.” He felt the blush taking over; it was creeping across his face and down his neck. He had just figured out he might be into guys not much more than an hour ago and now he was out?

“Oh, and Lance? In case you were thinking of denying it, I feel like I should warn you that you have cum on your shirt.” She delivered the killing blow with a bright smile and chuckle before spinning on her heel and bouncing out of his room.

Ok Lance was ready for the sweet release of death please and thank you. Just strike him down – right now would be good! He fell backwards onto his bed and his tired, drunk body took over for his still not functioning brain. He passed out almost immediately, his last thought being those amazing violet eyes rolling back in their sockets.

* * *

_That was hot, that was so hot!_ Keith walked down the sidewalk from the club to his bike. He knew what he wanted so he hadn’t needed any liquid courage to walk into that bathroom. Pulling the helmet over his mess of black hair he revved the engine and leaned into the rush of adrenaline. Lance was bigger than he was used to and he wasn’t going to lie, each bump hurt a little but god did he love it. He might have to admit to himself that he was maybe a little sluttier than he thought. Oh well!

He got home and collapsed on his bed; there wasn’t a single drop of energy left him in. His body was exhausted but his mind was racing. Had he really just agreed to go on a date with Glory Hole? This was uncharted territory. Never, NEVER had he expected this outcome from a no-strings-attached blowjob in the men’s room of a shitty club.

“Keith? Is that you buddy?” Shiro’s sleepy voice came through the door as he knocked.

“Ya, sorry for waking you. I’m fine, you can go back to bed.” But he didn’t, he opened the door and came right in.

His adopted big brother sat on the bed next to him and got a good strong smell of alcohol. “KEITH! You did NOT drink then ride your bike back? Tell me you didn’t. I thought you were smarter than that!”

“Ughh of course I didn’t. Some idiot spilled his beer on me at the bar.” Ok Shiro, accept the truth and walk away; don’t ask any more questions!

“What were you doing at a bar if you weren’t drinking?” _Damn._

“Meeting someone.”

“Like a date?”

“Sure.” He hoped the nonchalance would be enough to deter the conversation. _PLESASE LEAVE!_

“Keith, at least tell me you used protection.” _Oh god!_ He did not want to have this conversation at 2:30 AM. All he managed was a stifled groan as he tried to smother himself with the pillow.

“Shiro, come back to bed and leave the poor kid alone. You’ve already had this talk with him, come on.” Adam to rescue! Keith tried to give him a ‘thank you’ look with his eyes before remembering that he was currently trying to escape into his pillow, so he opted for a thumbs up instead.

* * *

Lanced was pacing around his room, desperately trying to figure out if he should message that number, or just pretend like nothing happened. Why was this so hard? He thought about last night, and the Saturday before, and suddenly this decision wasn’t the only hard thing. Crap. Why did he have to have THAT reaction at the worst times? He looked over at the clock and realized it was still early afternoon, he would definitely have enough time and maybe it would help ease some of the tension.

Before he even realized it, his hand was already stroking at his length. He looked up across the room to the perfectly positioned calendar; bikini clad babes on bikes. He loved motorcycles, they were so hot and he always wanted to own one. He would take September out for a ride, her blonde hair whipping behind them, her arms wrapping around his waist. He closed his eyes picturing it, trying to make it as real as possible. Hmmm this was good.

September squeezed him tighter, the wind flying past them as they sped down the road, weaving around the traffic. He pulled over, getting off the bike and taking her into bar’s bathroom, hoisting her up around his waist and propping her against door. Ughh he could hear her breathing and taste the sweat on her neck. Opening his imaginary eyes he drank in the scene around him, twisting his fingers in the black hair as violet eyes rolled back and was done; cumming into his hand as he opened his eyes.

He was quite proud of himself for a moment, coming up with such a creative fantasy until his eyes locked onto September’s in the calendar. The blonde hair, blue-eyed stunner was not what had sent him over the edge and he knew it. He hung his head and reached for his phone – but first he needed to wash his hands!

_‘Hey it’s Lance, we still on for tonight?’_

_‘Lance who? JK – ya I’m game. When and where?’_

_‘Ha ha smartass. Let’s say Carlo’s at 6?’_

_‘K. Want me to pick you up or meet there?’_ Shit. He couldn’t exactly ask his parents to drop him off and he definitely didn’t want Keith coming to the house. His mom would invite the boy in and then EVERYONE would know; he just wasn’t ready for that yet. Maybe Veronica would bring him?

_‘I’ll meet you there. Reso in my name ok.’_

_‘K.’_

Lance called the restaurant and made the reservation, then took a shower and stood in front of his closet debating what to wear.

“Trying to decide if you want to go back in?” Veronica’s stupid chuckle had him jumping.

“What? No I – I just don’t know what to wear for a date with a boy I guess.” How was he this nervous?

* * *

Keith pulled off his helmet and tucked it under his arm. He walked up to the restaurant and was immediately assaulted with loud Latin music and a mouth-watering smell; this place was basically Lance if he was a restaurant he thought to himself.

“Hola, Welcome to Carlo’s. For how many?” The cheery hostess smiled brightly at him.

“Reservation for Lance?” Why did is voice sound so sceptical? If Lance stood him up he was going to kill him. But the hostess just motioned for him to follow her and bounced off in the direction of the dining room. The layout was a maze, random walls all over the place and booths scattered across the dining room. He tried to take notice of where the bathroom was but couldn’t find it.

“Here you go! Can I get you anything to drink to start off with?” Lance was already there and had a beer in front of him so Keith just slid in on the other side and ordered a Dr. Pepper, which earned him a puzzled look.

“What? I have to drive.” He shrugged back to his date. _His date!_ Holy shit he was actually here, on a date with Blue Eyes! Speaking of which, those ocean blues were on devastating display, accented by a soft blue shirt that made them knock the wind out of Keith.

It took him a moment to regain his composure and close his mouth, which had inadvertently dropped open. This made the other boy blush significantly, highlighting his naturally tanned skin; he was breath taking. Keith felt the blood rush to his own cheeks. He was staring like an idiot with his jaw on the table and no amount of effort could save him now. Lance didn’t seem to mind; he reached across the table and placed his hand over Keith’s. It was warm and soft as he traced small circles on the back of his palm. This was so intimate; he felt the blush deepen.

They ordered their food and talked a bit about random first date stuff and he realized Lance was funny – like actually funny and not just a smart ass. He had made Keith spit his drink out through his nose, which burned like crazy and made some nearby tables stare at them. He was having a really good time.

Before he knew it dinner was over and they were walking out of the restaurant. He didn’t know where Lance was parked but they headed in the direction of his bike. He put on his helmet and Lance froze.

“Is – is this yours?” His eyes were wide as dinner plates as he stared hungrily at the bike. Keith felt an absolutely massive grin take over his face, now it was his turn to take charge.

“Yup” he said as nonchalantly as possible before changing his voice to be as seductive as he could manage adding, “want a ride?” BINGO! That was exactly the reaction he was going for. Lance’s eyes widened even further and he looked like he was going to pass out. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed a breathy ‘yes’ that was barely more than a moan. Keith lapped it up.

Cementing that smirk on his face, he tossed his date a helmet and swung his leg over the seat before patting behind him. Lance’s legs nearly buckled and Keith was so damn proud of how suave he had made that look. Feeling his adrenaline kick in, he listened to the phone call cancelling a ride. Suddenly a warm body was pressed against his and he could smell the fresh scent of Lance’s cologne. _God he smelt good._ Keith revved and yelled back to hold on tight as he took off, strong arms squeezed tightly around his waist.

* * *

He hadn’t told Keith where he lived so he had no idea where the other was taking him but at this moment Lance didn’t give a damn. He was so into this boy it wasn’t even funny. What had started out as a crazy drunken idea to use a glory hole had become the best date he had ever been on.

The wind was whipping at his face so he buried it in the nape of Keith’s neck. He wasn’t wearing any cologne but he still smelt so good. The rush of the ride was taking over his senses; he felt the blood pumping through his veins as the adrenaline took over. Every time they hit a bump it would knock him closer to Keith, any closer and he would be inside him – again. _Oh shit._ Now he was hard and there was no way Keith wouldn’t notice. He thought he heard a chuckle come from his driver but the roar of the wind muffled it.

After a few more turns (one a little too tight for his liking), they were pulling up to an empty parking lot. He knew exactly where they were, having mentioned it at least 3 times during dinner. Turns out Keith was a pretty good listener, and very spontaneous. The bike stopped and he jumped off, trying to cover himself with the helmet as his date chuckled, looking at him with hungry eyes.

It was still early September so it hadn’t gotten too chilly out yet, giving them a nice night to go for a walk on the beach. If Keith was going to play dirty with his sexy late night bike ride then Lance would up the ante – a little moonlit skinny-dipping ought to do the trick.

He shoved the helmet into Keith’s chest and started taking off his shoes, followed by his shirt. The resulting blush on the other’s face was oh so sweet and totally worth it. It fuelled Lance; he added a little flourish, flicking his shirt in Keith’s direction before moving onto his pants. Slowly, agonizingly, he undid the button and slid the zipper down, watching a deep blush glide across pale cheeks. _Victory!_

Holy shit this was fun, he had tried to do this once before but the girl he was with got nervous and started laughing, which totally killed the mood. Keith was definitely not laughing. The helmet Lance tossed to him, the very one he had been trying to hide his erection behind, was now being used to hide Keith’s. The very obvious reaction had Lance feeling so sexy and cool, like he was Marc Anthony seducing this guy with his raw sexiness. Ok well maybe more like Ricky Martin in this case – but hey Ricky Martin is crazy hot!

He just realized why he was so into Menudo when he was younger, guess he was always kinda into guys. _OK Focus Lance!_ He was starting to lose is audience; Keith was walking towards the beach with Lance’s clothes in hand. Just as he started to think the moment was over, Keith dropped the bundle of clothes and started taking off his shirt. HELL YA!

His cheer had actually slipped out and Keith was laughing. Lance took a moment to drink in the shining back in front of him. Bright moonlight reflecting off the pale skin, highlighting every muscle movement as he removed his black jeans and tossed them in the sand. There was something black in his hands but Lance couldn’t place what it was. To be honest he wasn’t paying much attention to the boy’s HANDS, not when there were far better things to be looking at.

Suddenly a bright flash went off and Keith was doubled over laughing. _Did he just take my picture? Almost naked? On the beach?_ That little shit!!

“Now we’re even!” Keith managed. “Just gunna file this away for later.” The quick smirking glance over the phone with violet eyes staring into Lance caused his breath to catch.

Ok, ok think of something smooth. You can do this; they don’t call you lover boy Lance for nothing. “Oh I’ll give you something to file away” Ok that was terrible – not smooth idiot. He thought to himself as he crossed the gap between them. But for some reason it seemed to work, Keith was wide eyed and holding his breath as Lance grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a hot kiss.

He felt every nerve in his body fire with electricity as the kiss deepened. Keith pressed himself closer and Lance could feel the skin on their bare chests touching. His hands travelled down a strong back until they came to rest on that perfect ass. So perfect, he just had to give it a little squeeze. To his delight Keith gasped and lifted to his toes as he clamped his hands on either side of Lance’s face. The fervour of his kiss was undeniable, Lance was quickly becoming a puddle of desire and the only thing holding him upright was Keith.

He had no idea how it happened but at some point they ended up in the sand, rolling around as they both fought to be in control. Inevitably Keith won, he was surprisingly strong and determined, easily pinning Lance. Clutching his wrists above his head and trapping Lance beneath him, Keith shot a devilish smile before diving back in. He quickly moved away from Lance’s mouth, ghosting his lips along the jawline before settling in at the nape of his neck. Lance looked down and saw the marks he had left on Keith the night before, and just as he was starting to feel proud of himself he felt the boy suck – hard.

Ok so this was more payback. He had marked up Keith and now Keith was marking him. Normally Lance would be pissed, he didn’t want to go home from a date covered in very obvious hickies, but dear lord was this good. He felt the sensation in his toes, that mouth was nowhere near them but they had curled anyways. He arched his back and drove his hips into the ones straddling him causing the sucking to pause.

They were both ready for more but he knew from the glory hole incident that Keith was a massive tease. Instead of taking the hint, he slowly moved his lips back to the newly formed mark and glided his tongue across it. Peppering small kisses along his collarbone and down his chest until he reached a nipple. Keith flicked it with his tongue then sucked between his teeth – Lance gasped. He was seeing stars at this point and though he wouldn’t cum from this, he was damn close.

This time Keith took the hint and started moving his hips, rocking them back and forth as Lance panted for air. This was so much better than the bathroom, and he was way more into it than he could have imagined. All he wanted was to lace his fingers through that dark black hair and pull, he wanted to yank the boy’s head back and lick the length of his throat. But he couldn’t – his wrists were still buried in the sand, locked in a vicelike grip, and that just made it better. Heat building as he struggled and strained against the body pressed to him. Lance knew he was kinda kinky but for some reason Keith really brought it out in him.

A wet moan escaped his lips and Keith stopped moving. The void of sensation was enough to snap Lance back to reality and he opened his eyes to see Keith was gone. Desperately he looked around and found him dashing to his bike, still wearing only his black boxer briefs. Panic struck him, if he got ditched half naked in the sand with a full hard on he was going to flip out. Luckily Keith returned almost immediately with something in his hands that looked an awful lot like a bottle of lube.

It was. Holy shit it was. Keith had come on their date with lube and condoms. Was he expecting this outcome? Lance didn’t care; he was just relieved it wasn’t over. Fucking Boy Scout was prepared and Lance was glad cause he hadn’t even thought to bring anything.

He tried to get up, but Keith was on top of him once more. “Stay down.” He practically growled. His voice was hoarse again, like it had been after the mind blowing blowjob last week, and it was sexy as hell.

“Oh no, no no no. I just realized I like guys and I am SOO not ready to be the bottom.” The panic was back.

Keith stared at him for a whole 30 seconds before bursting out in laughter; and Lance could feel his body shake as he straddled him. “Ya I figured as much. I don’t particularly feel like getting sand up my ass so you stay put and I’ll do the work got it?” He wasn’t laughing by the end of the last line, those violet eyes looked down at him through long lashes and Lance just nodded.

How was he going to do all the work if Lance was lying on his back in the sand? That didn’t make any sense; didn’t he need to be the one who could move? Suddenly his brain turned off – Keith had slipped Lance’s fingers into his mouth and moved them down to his entrance, waiting for him. He was happy to oblige, sliding a finger inside followed by another. He moved them in and out, swirled them around, and eventually added a third until the boy was ready.

Keith placed the condom on his head and rolled it down with his mouth – his fucking mouth! This boy was way sluttier than anyone he had ever been with and it was amazing! The lube was cold and sent an immediate shiver up his entire body as the wind made him twitch. But that didn’t last long, Keith was straddling him again, holding the base of Lance’s cock as he lined it up and slowly, agonizingly slid down. Oh this was better. This was so so so much better. The stars were back and Lance was squeezing his eyes shut, hissing his breath through tightly clenched teeth.

Keith lifted and lowered himself over and over, moving all the way to the tip before sliding back to the base. He kept a steady pace and Lance could feel him tensing as he neared his finish. He was so close too, he didn’t think he could last much longer but he knew Keith wasn’t quite there yet so he reached his hand down and gave him a tug. He had never touched a dick that wasn’t his before and it was a little weird at first but the immediate reaction he got from Keith, as his head dropped down was incredible. Lance got off on praise and that reaction was all the praise he needed. He pulled his hand back and Keith raised his head to glare at him.

Locking onto that deep violet gaze, he spit in his hand and moved it back down. He watched as Keith’s eyes went wide then rolled back in his head. His arms shook as he struggled to hold himself up and maintain his momentum. Their pace was quickening and Keith was coming down harder each time, Lance decided to help him out and started moving his hips, thrusting into him earning a dirty moan in the process. The black haired boy bit his lip and Lance was done. His release throwing the other over the edge and they crashed together.

Keith collapsed on top of him, panting and twitching from aftershocks, as Lance pulled out. Why was everything so much better with Keith? That had been the best sex he’d ever had, and their kisses were electric. Not to mention that blowjob – just wow.

* * *

He was so sticky; he had cum all over Lance’s hand and chest then collapsed in it. Not that he was complaining, it was kinda hot, but he didn’t want to get dressed while covered in cum. So relief washed over him when Lance suggested going for a quick dip in the beach to clean off. He should have thought about it for half a second before just running into the water after him, but he didn’t. He never thought things through and now he was standing in the water – the SALT water, and his ass was literally on fire. This was a terrible idea.

He watched the tanned boy dive into the waves and make a big scene of scrubbing himself. He was acting like it was a giant bathtub, lifting his arm high above his head and rubbing his pits with the water as he hummed.

Keith couldn’t hold back the chuckle at the ridiculous sight in front of him as he watched the beautiful goofball frolic in the waves. The next thing he knew Lance was on top of him. He struggled to stay upright against the force of the water and the weight of the boy eating his face.

Keith threw his arms around that neck and gave in. This was the best date he had ever had.


End file.
